criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Murderer in Mumbai
The Murderer in Mumbai is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-fifth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-ninth overall. It takes place in South Asia appearing as the second case in the region. Plot Upon Jackson Sharp's word that Aida Ashridge was in Mumbai, Connor instructed Malcolm to set a course to Mumbai to investigate. Bradley and the player then headed to the yoga studio where Jackson was located, only to find yogini Amita Korrapati dead, her bones broken and her eyes and teeth missing. Nia ascertained that Amita was killed when her bones were broken, confirming that the killer removed her eyes and teeth post-mortem. They first suspected guru Deepak Bhavna and yoga teacher Jai Kalyani, as well as questioning Jackson on the murder. They were then approached by Takagi and Anya who told them that after doing some digging into the victim, discovered that she was leading a double life. Takagi and Anya revealed that Amita was formerly a banker who lived in Venusville, but had faked her death when she was facing indictment for money embezzlement. Takagi then directed them to a warehouse Amita owned in hopes they could learn more. There, the pair suspected carpet seller Ravi Patil and student Faye Bordeaux. It was also discovered that Jackson was the person who had discovered Amita's money embezzlement. They were then informed by Anthony that Deepak was in town, ranting about how the victim deserved what she got. They confronted Deepak who confessed that he'd discovered the truth about who Amita was, saying that he was furious he let a criminal into his life. After calming Deepak down, they investigated the crime scenes again, finding reason to charge Jai for the murder. Jai first tried to deny the accusations before confessing, insisting that she deserved what happened to her. Jai told the detectives that he and Amita had grown close following their time together in the yoga studio and when Jai discovered that Amita was actually a criminal, he was infuriated. Jai then started wringing his hair and insisted that Amita deserved death for her deception and lies, recounting how he told Amita to meet him in the studio on the day of the murder. He then shattered her bones with dandiya sticks before removing her eyes to symbolise how blind she was. Finally, he knocked out her teeth and kept them as a token of the murder. Disgusted by Jai's remorseless murder, they sent him to trial. Judge Armstrong decided that, due to his damaged mental state, Jai should be sentenced to life in asylum along with mandatory counselling sessions. Afterwards, the pair returned to the plane, where they were approached by a startled Spencer. Spencer insisted that while the GPA were searching Amita's warehouse, they'd discovered something: a hidden room containing dead bodies. The player and Bradley quickly raced back to the warehouse and entered the hidden room, where they found a several dead bodies covered in melted gold. Shocked by the scene, the GPA carried the bodies away and sent them to Nia for autopsy. Nia confirmed that each victim had been tortured severely before the killer covered them in melted gold, burning them to death. She also ascertained that each person had died a month from each other, confirming that the serial killer killed once a month. The pair also realized that due to Amita's criminal nature, she would have been unable to report the bodies to the police. Riya then asked to speak to the player, saying the modus operandi was familiar to her. The trio then headed back to the yoga studio where, with Ravi's help, they found the book Riya was looking for. With the book's help, Riya confessed that the modus operandi matched a tale that badly behaved children would be snatched away and turned to gold every month. She explained that the story was told to frighten children into behaving, insisting that the killer must have used this story to create their identity. Imran then looked into the story and discovered it originated in Islamabad. Meanwhile, Connor accompanied the player in speaking to Jackson about Aida's presence in Mumbai. Jackson confessed that he saw her by the Gateway of India, prompting them to head there. While investigating, they found Aida's satchel which they quickly searched through, discovering a photo of a young girl. They swiftly sent the photo to Takagi, who identified the girl as Priyanka Perera, an orphan who had died fourteen years in Sri Lanka. Believing Priyanka and Aida were connected, Connor asked Takagi to keep digging. Finally, the team reconvened to discuss their findings. A determined Connor then told the team they were heading to Islamabad, to find out more about the serial killer's origins and who they may target next. Fourteen years ago, Aida accompanied Priyanka to her first physiotherapy session a few weeks after her injury. When Priyanka stumbled, Aida went over to her and tried to reassure her. A saddened Priyanka told Aida how alone she felt, prompting Aida to confess that she knew what Priyanka felt, saying that her mother had died in a terrorist attack and her father was a casualty of war. Aida then promised Priyanka that she was there to support her, before giving her a tight hug and sending her back to try again. Summary Victim *'Amita Korrapati' (found with her bones broken and her eyes and teeth missing) Murder Weapon *'Dandiya Sticks' Killer *'Jai Kalyani' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect practices yoga. *The suspect quotes Gandhi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shawl. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect practices yoga. *The suspect quotes Gandhi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. *The suspect wears a shawl. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect quotes Gandhi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect practices yoga. *The suspect quotes Gandhi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect practices yoga. *The suspect quotes Gandhi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shawl. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chai tea. *The killer practices yoga. *The killer quotes Gandhi. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer wears a shawl. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yoga Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag, Faded Book Cover, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Book Cover. (Result: Author's Name; New Suspect: Deepak Bhavna) *Interrogate Deepak on the murder in his yoga studio. (New Crime Scene: Gateway of India) *Investigate Gateway of India. (Clue: Yoga Equipment) *Examine Yoga Equipment. (Result: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Yoga Studio Membership Badge; New Suspect: Jai Kalyani) *Ask Jai how he knew the victim. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Jackson's Phone; New Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Question Jackson on his presence in the yoga studio. *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Water Bottle) *Examine Water Bottle. (Result: Sample of Blood) *Analyze Sample of Blood. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chai tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices yoga) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Warehouse. (Clues: Broken Charm, Blue Fabric, Cardboard Box) *Examine Broken Charm. (Result: Indian Charm; New Suspect: Ravi Patil) *Question Ravi on why his charm was in Amita's warehouse. (Attribute: Ravi drinks chai tea) *Examine Blue Fabric. (Result: Headscarf; New Suspect: Faye Bordeaux) *Ask Faye why she's in Mumbai. (Attribute: Faye practices yoga) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Teeth Necklace) *Analyze Teeth Necklace. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Gandhi; New Crime Scene: Yoga Mats) *Investigate Yoga Mats. (Clues: Amita's Satchel, Faded Photo) *Examine Amita's Satchel. (Result: Old Newspaper) *Confront Jackson about being the one who exposed Amita's crimes. (Attribute: Jackson drinks chai tea and quotes Gandhi) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Risque Photo) *Confront Jai over stalking Amita. (Attribute: Jai drinks chai tea, practices yoga, and quotes Gandhi) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Deepak ranting about the victim. (Attribute: Deepak drinks chai tea, practices yoga, and quotes Gandhi; New Crime Scene: Grand Archway) *Investigate Grand Archway. (Clues: Boarding Pass, Torn Picture) *Examine Boarding Pass. (Result: Angry Message) *Speak to Faye about Amita destroying her boarding pass. (Attribute: Faye drinks chai tea and quotes Gandhi) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Disturbing Photo) *Ask Ravi why the victim sketched him as a demon. (Attribute: Ravi practices yoga and quotes Gandhi) *Investigate Victim's Belongings. (Clues: Ornate Box, Dandiya Stricks) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Eyes) *Analyze Eyes. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Dandiya Sticks. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a shawl) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Heart of Gold (2/6). (1 star) A Heart of Gold (2/6) *Investigate Victim's Warehouse. (Clue: Dead Body) *Autopsy Dead Body. (15:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Riya Laghari) *See what Riya knows about the bodies. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Yoga Studio. (Clue: Pile of Books) *Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Elephant Bracelet) *Examine Elephant Bracelet. (Result: Ravi's Bracelet) *Ask Ravi about the book. (Reward: Orange Shawl) *Analyze Folklore Book. (05:00:00) *Ask Jackson where he spotted Aida. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Gateway of India. (Clue: Aida's Satchel) *Examine Aida's Satchel. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Young Girl) *Analyze Photo of Young Girl. (08:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:South Asia (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases